kaamos
by yui minamino
Summary: O último presente de seu mestre. Uma razão para seguir em frente. Esse é um fic sobre um casal que eu adoro, espero que gostem.


KAAMOS

Os flocos de neve dançavam em frente à janela, embalados pela suave melodia composta pelo vento do Norte. Sobre a cama, inocentes olhos verdes fitavam o sol, perdido numa tênue linha, ao fim do horizonte. Seu brilho mal conseguia iluminar o espaço ao redor, imagine trazer o calor ao qual tanto ansiavam aqueles que ali viviam. O mesmo calor que um dia envolveu seu coração e que lhe foi arrancado de forma tão brutal pela traição, pelo ciúmes, pela morte.

Uma lágrima correu pela face alva quando cerrou suas pálpebras, tentando limpar a mente de qualquer imagem terrena, tentando resgatar no fundo de sua alma, o rosto que se apagava com o passar do tempo. Um sorriso triste surgiu quando a imagem veio à tona, estava fraca, sem força, assim como ela. Já não suportava mais, não aguentava mais carregar aquele sentimento de culpa, de solidão. Seu coração estava vazio, o amor e a felicidade que antes enchiam seu peito, deram lugar a um vácuo que parecia aumentar dia após dia.

O mundo fora salvo, a ameaça de Poseidon e seu controle sobre Hilda foram extintos, mas a que preço? Por que ela não se sentia feliz como todos os outros? Por que precisava remoer em seu intimo aquela terrível batalha? Aquelas malditas palavras? Ele a ferira da pior forma possível, não acreditou nela, ficara cego pelo ciúmes e a atacara como se ela fosse o pior de todos os inimigos. Mesmo assim, jamais conseguiu odiá-lo. Sentia apenas raiva, de si mesma, por ser tão incompetente a ponto de não conseguir salvá-lo, de não poder ajudá-lo, de não abrir seus olhos para a verdade a tempo.

- Freya! Posso entrar? - A voz chamando seu nome e as suaves batidas na porta a despertaram de sua dor. Sentando-se na cama e secando com as mãos a face molhada, deu sua autorização:

- Claro Hilda, fique à vontade.

A jovem governante entrou calmamente no aposento, caminhando em direção à cama e sentando-se alí, ao lado da irmã. Com a mão direita, Hilda acariciou os cabelos da garota loira:

- Está tudo bem minha irmã? Mal saiu do quarto hoje.

- Está... Só não estou com disposição para ficar andando por aí. Não me agrada passear nessa escuridão. - Freya tentou disfarçar sua tristeza, para tranqüilizar um pouco a soberana.

Com um sorriso, a outra rebateu:

- Você odeia esta época do ano não é mesmo? Sempre fica assim quando chega Dezembro e inicia o período da Noite Polar **(1)**. Você sempre teve medo do escuro Freya, desde pequena.

- Eu sei, e parece que esse medo não desapareceu quando eu cresci. - Freya fez uma pequena graça do fato. Mas logo a tristeza voltou a invadir seu olhar. - Agora, não só a escuridão toma conta de Asgard, como também invadiu por completo meu coração.

Hilda preferiu calar-se diante do comentário da irmã, sabia muito bem o que a jovem estava sentindo e lamentava não poder fazer nada para ajudá-la. Desde a morte de Hagen, Freya não era mais a mesma. Aos poucos foi-se fechando para o mundo, cada vez mais reclusa. Já não se ouvia mais as límpidas gargalhadas pelos corredores do Valhalla, o brilho das enormes esmeraldas já não iluminava sua face. A representante de Odin sabia que o coração de sua irmãzinha estava tomado de culpa e solidão. Freya não se perdoara pelo que aconteceu ao guerreiro-deus, nada a convencia de que era inevitável o que houve com ele.

Subitamente, o quarto foi tomado por uma coloração verde-turquesa, uma linha brilhava no céu, rasgando a escuridão e inundando os campos de Asgard. Hilda sorriu e chamou a atenção de Freya para que olhasse pela janela:

- Veja Freya! Uma Aurora Boreal**(2)**. Mesmo na mais profunda escuridão, existe uma luz de esperança.

Tirando um envelope do bolso de seu casaco, a mulher de cabelos azuis falou:

- Tome, sei que isso reacenderá o brilho do seu coração minha irmã.

Pegando o papel, Freya retirou o documento nele contido, passando a lê-lo:

- É uma carta... de Atena! - Disse com certo espanto.

- Isso mesmo. Atena virá nos visitar nos próximos dias, acompanhada de alguns cavaleiros de bronze. Ela disse que precisa restabelecer suas energias e gostaria de fazê-lo em um ambiênte tranqüilo e amigável.

- Não tem nada mais tranquilo e amigável do que Asgard esta época do ano. - Freya continuou passando os olhos pela carta.

Ali, a Deusa dizia o quanto estava com saudades das duas, como queria revê-las e até brincava com o fato de ter feito inúmeros convites à elas para que fossem visitar o Santuário. Segundo Saori, se Maomé não iria até a montanha, a montanha iria até Maomé.

Saori e sua pequena comitiva aportaram em Asgard dias depois da chegada de sua carta. No porto, foram recebidos por Bado que os acompanhou até o Palácio Valhalla, onde Hilda e Freya aguardavam ansiosamente.

O reencontro entre a deusa e a soberana fora alegre, marcado por um caloroso abraço. O mesmo se seguiu com a princesa que depois, foi cumprimentar os cavaleiros ali presentes. Pégasus, como sempre despojado, deixou a jovem loira e a governante de Asgard meio sem jeito com seu abraço apertado, Shun limitou-se a sorrisos e apertos de mão. Enquanto cumprimentava Andrômeda, Freya não pode deixar de notar linda jóias azuis que a fitavam intensamente. Abrindo um enorme sorriso, correspondeu ao olhar:

- Hyoga! - Estava feliz em revê-lo. Ele estava bem, vivo, alí na sua frente. Após tantas batalhas e tantas provações, reencontrava seu salvador.

Hilda logo notou a mudança de comportamento da irmã. A face de Freya se iluminou ao rever o cavaleiro de Cisne. Sabia do carinho especial que a princesa tinha pelo homem que salvara sua vida. Ao que tudo indicava, a escuridão no coração da jovem começava a perder sua batalha.

Após muitas conversas, risadas e um delicioso jantar, todos retiraram-se aos seus aposentos, a viagem fora desgastante e o dia que viria prometia ser intenso. Hilda e Freya fizeram questão de providenciar um roteiro turístico completo por sua terra, o que significava dizer que tanto Atena quanto seus cavaleiros não teriam um único momento de descanso.

Aparentemente perdido, Hyoga caminhava lentamente por um dos inúmeros corredores do palácio. Resolvera sair um instante para ordenar a Seya que falasse um pouco mais baixo com Shun pois algumas pessoas gostariam de dormir e simplesmente não conseguiu retornar aos seus aposentos. Todas aquelas portas pareciam ser a do seu quarto, via as obras de arte expostas nas paredes e começou a pensar que talvez fosse a terceira vez que cruzava por um dos quadros. Resolveu tentar a sorte e abrir uma das portas, se fosse o quarto de outra pessoa, havia a possibilidade de encontrar um guia. Escolheu uma porta qualquer e a abriu com cuidado.

Não era a sua suíte, mas sim uma pequena sala. Um pouco escura, iluminada apenas pela lareira, o pouco que Hyoga viu lhe passou a impressão de um lugar aconchegante e acolhedor. Notou que havia alguém sentado próximo à lareira, entrou com cuidado, dando um pequeno toque na porta:

- Com licença?

A pessoa virou-se assustada, encarando o cavaleiro e naquele momento, ele pôde rever a face angelical que o fizera cruzar o oceano para estar alí:

- Freya! Não sabia que estava aqui! Desculpe-me...eu... eu errei a porta... - Depois da surpresa, Cisne tinha dificuldade para encontrar as palavras certas.

- Imagine! - Freya também estava surpresa, mas não escondia a alegria pelo encontro ocasional, um sorriso brilhava em seu rosto. - Está tudo bem, isso acontece o tempo todo... Até mesmo comigo!

Com a pele vermelha graças à timidez, Hyoga desculpou-se mais uma vez:

- Mesmo assim, devo estar lhe interrompendo em algo. Voltarei à procurar meu quarto. Com licença.

- Não! - Com um quase grito espontâneo, Freya o deteve. - Quer dizer... não... que isso, você não interrompeu nada, eu estava aqui apenas... pensando na vida... Essa é a minha sala particular. Venha, pode entrar, sente-se comigo. Me acompanha no chá?

Aceitando o convite, o rapaz sentou-se ao seu lado, sob o macio tapete de pele de urso. Com o olhar, acompanhava o suave balé que as mãos da princesa encenavam ao servir a bebida. Os movimentos delicados, harmoniosos, eram quase hipnóticos. Como ela conseguia ser tão doce e meiga assim? Como mantinha aquele ar angelical, inocente e ao mesmo tempo encantador?

Hyoga não encontrava respostas para a sua pergunta, apenas sabia que estava enfeitiçado e não queria de forma alguma ser salvo.Quando a encontrou pela primeira vez, nas masmorras do Valhalla, sentira admiração por aquela mulher que, mesmo sem nenhuma condição, arriscara a própria vida para ajudar a um completo estranho. Depois, quando Freya foi até à caverna na qual lutava contra Hagen, mais uma vez expondo-se ao perigo e opondo-se justamente contra o homem que amava, a admiração do cavaleiro aumentou. A jovem o fascinara e seria capaz de tudo para protegê-la, tanto é que o fez.

Seu coração sofrera ao ver a garota praticamente rastejar até o guerreiro-deus, chorando por sua morte, mesmo após este ter traído-lhe a confiça a atacando como se ela fosse o pior de todos os inimigos. Sabia que era errado, mas no fundo de sua alma, acreditava sinceramente que Hagen não merecia tamanha compaixão, no entanto sua afeição e carinho por Freya aumentaram ao ver como ela era capaz de perdoá-lo depois de tudo.

Após salvarem Hilda do domínio do anel de Nibelungo, Poseidon atacou Atena e uma nova batalha se descortinou, impedindo que o cavaleiro se aproximasse de Freya. Por fim outras batalhas se estenderam e novamente, cisne afastou-se da mensagem que seu coração vinha tentando lhe passar, concentrando-se em vencer o inimigo e restaurar a paz. Então, não haviam mais batalhas. Nada mais impedia que seu coração falasse e quando Atena o convidou para acompanhar sua comitiva a Asgard, a voz em seu interior passou a gritar o nome de Freya. Precisava revê-la desesperadamente, conversar com ela, saber como estava, o que fazia... o que sentia.

Agora estava ali, frente a frente com a mulher que aos poucos fora preenchendo os buracos vazios de sua alma e simplesmente não sabia o que dizer. Não conseguia falar, sua voz não saía. Desejava apenas ouví-la. A princesa contava de forma entusiasmada sobre como Hilda estava governando Asgard de forma tão próspera, como as coisas estavam diferentes depois da passagem de Atena por aquela terra, até que subitamente, a jovem conteve-se:

- Desculpe-me... Estou aqui falando à horas. Te enchendo com essas besteiras.

- Não são besteiras Freya. É muito bom saber que tudo por aqui está indo bem... Que você está bem. - Hyoga respondeu num tom amável, incentivando a garota.

Sorrindo, ela perguntou:

- E você... Me conta, o que tem feito?

A face do cavaleiro assumira uma expressão triste. Seus dias não tinham momentos tão agradáveis assim:

- Na verdade... foram tantas batalhas que enfrentamos que... simplesmente... Acho que não vivi os último anos.

- Eu... Me desculpe Hyoga... Foi uma pergunta estúpida... - Freya condenava-se mentalmente pela tolice que fizera. Como pôde perguntar aquilo? Ele acabara de sair de uma grande batalha... Fora até o inferno para proteger Atena. O que achou que ele diria? Que estava se divertindo com os amigos?

Notando o desespero da jovem ao tentar se corrigir, Cisne resolveu acalmá-la:

- Está tudo bem Freya... Sua pergunta não me magoou, pelo contrário, me fez perceber certas coisas.

- Mesmo? - A princesa parou imediatamente de se torturar e uma curiosidade espontaneamente brotou dentro de si. - E o que você percebeu? - Imediatamente cobriu a boca com as mãos. Outra pergunta idiota? De onde elas estavam saindo? Desde quando ele tinha que lhe dar satisfação quanto ao que pensava ou deixava de pensar?

Com um sorriso, Hyoga tocou de forma amável em suas mãos, afastando-as do rosto da garota e dizendo:

- Quando eu era criança Freya, tudo o que eu queria era ficar com a minha mãe para sempre. Eu cresci, me tornei um cavaleiro e meu grande sonho passou a ser a armadura de ouro e então, de repente, em dois momentos, eu achei que tivesse perdido todos os meus sonhos. Minha mãe estava morta e mais tarde, meu mestre, a pessoa que continuaria meu treinamento, também morreu. Quando as batalhas finalmente terminaram, eu senti um vazio. Todos tinham um sonho pelo qual lutariam, dessa vez, por si mesmos. Mas eu não, os meus sonhos foram arrancados de mim...

- Isso não é verdade! - Freya o interrompeu, apertando com força a mão do cavaleiro, como se quisesse lhe passar esperança com este gesto.

Hyoga afrouxou um pouco o toque, passando a acariciar a mão da garota:

- Eu sei. Agora eu sei. - falava com o olhar fixo no dela. - Eu percebi que ninguém pode substituir aqueles que se foram, mas essas pessoas deixaram algo pra mim. Outras virão, em outros momentos e serão tão especiais quanto essas, mas, mesmo assim, ainda guardarei dentro de mim as lembranças deles. Hoje eu tenho outro mestre com novos ensinamentos a me passar, mas jamais esquecerei o que aprendi com o anterior. Minha mãe já não está aqui comigo, mas ainda guardo os bons momentos que tivemos juntos. Agora... - aproximando o seu rosto do dela, continuou. - Há outra mulher em meu coração, com quem quero passar o resto da minha vida.

Aos poucos, o cavaleiro aproximou seus lábios aos da princesa, sentindo na pele a respiração nervosa dela. A jovem encontrava-se num transe, não conseguia pensar em mais nada, estava completamente enfeitiçada pelo profundo azul daqueles olhos. Deixou-se levar, os lábios quase se tocando:

- Aqui está você! - Seya invadiu a pequena sala com a força de um furacão.

Com um pulo pelo susto, o casal separou-se imediatamente, tentando disfarçar o melhor possível a situação. Completamente alheio ao que acontecia na sala, Pégasus foi logo entrando e se intrometendo entre Hyoga e Freya:

- Cara! Te procurei por todo lugar! Tá certo que eu me perdi umas três vezes e também dei uma paradinha na cozinha... Aliás... Freya, seu cozinheiro é campeão viu! Nossa, que sanduíche!

Uma veia pulsava na testa do cavaleiro de Cisne. Estava quase explodindo de raiva por ser bruscamente interrompido num momento crucial e o idiota ainda vinha lhe falar do seu lanchinho da madrugada! Quase gritando de ódio, Hyoga foi direto ao ponto:

- Diz logo o que veio fazer aqui!

- Eita! Calma meu amigo! - Pégasus parecia brincar com o temperamento do amigo. - Mas me diz uma coisa, que cara de enterro é essa a de vocês ein? Aconteceu alguma coisa?

"Aconteceu! Aconteceu você seu infeliz!" - Foi a primeira resposta que veio à mente do rapaz loiro, mas preferiu conter-se, Seya era um completo sem noção para certas coisas. Mesmo que explicasse em desenhos, ele não entenderia o quanto é inconveniênte às vezes. Cisne limitou-se a perguntar:

- O que quer Seya?

Abrindo um largo sorriso, disparou:

- Vim buscar meu companheiro de truco! Cara! Você precisa ver como o Bado é bom! Eu achava que o Ikki jogava bem, mas o Bado! O cara é um mestre! Ele deu uma lavada em mim e no Shun! Você tem que me ajudar, ou vou perder feio!

Hyoga virou-se para Freya demonstrando uma expressão de derrota no rosto, se não fosse com Pégasus, ele ficaria alí até convencê-lo. Como se lesse o pensamento de seu companheiro, Freya falou docemente:

- Está tudo bem. Pode ir, eu ficarei bem.

Respirando fundo, Hyoga respondeu com um sorriso triste:

- Nos vemos amanhã então. Boa noite Freya. - Levantando-se, encarou Seya, seriamente. - É bom vencermos esse jogo ou vai se arrepender de ter nascido!

A semana sucedeu-se com maravilhosos passeios pelas pradarias, vários almoços e jantares em residências nobres de Asgard, festas populares nas cidades do país e por fim, surras consecutivas de Bado e Shun em Seya e Hyoga, durante os jogos de truco. O que não ocorreu, contudo, foi uma oportunidade como a da sala de descanso, para Freya e Hyoga. Tantos eram os compromissos, tantas eram as pessoas com quem falar, os jovens encontravam-se sempre acompanhados de alguém, conseguiam no máximo trocar algumas palavras numa ou outra conversa formal.

Daquela noite, restava apenas a doce lembrança de um toque suave e a fantasia do que poderia ter acontecido. Para Hyoga, também sobrava a dúvida. Depois do ocorrido, não conseguira falar com Freya e isso o angustiava. Tinha a sensação de que fora rápido demais, invadira o espaço dela sem lhe dar tempo para reagir aos seus atos e palavras. Agora, acreditava que parte do fato de não conseguir conversar com a jovem talvez se devesse à possibilidade de ela estar fugindo dele. Mas não por muito tempo.

A festa estava muito animada, os moradores da capital dançavam ao som das músicas típicas da região. Seya e Saori gargalhavam enquanto tentavam imitar Bado e uma moça que acompanhavam de forma impecável a roda de dança. Hilda, sentada na mesa principal, conversava alegremente com Shun e Freya sorria observando a diversão:

- A sua bebida acabou. Vou lhe trazer mais. - Shun disse solícito à governante.

Freya o segurou na mesa, levantando-se e pegando um prato:

- Não se preocupe Shun, pode deixar que eu trago as bebidas, quero aproveitar e pegar alguns doces.

- Freya! Controle-se! - Hilda falou como se desse uma lição de moral na irmã. - Já é o segundo prato! - e voltando-se para Shun, falou. - Ela adora doces, eu nunca vi nada parecido!

Num gesto divertido, para provocar a irmã, Freya lhe mostrou a língua e saiu sorrindo de sua pequena brincadeira. Tentando desviar de todas as pessoas que circulavam no caminho até a mesa de doces, a jovem princesa procurou uma parte mais calma da praça, onde havia pouco ou quase nenhum movimento. Caminhando tranqüilamente pelo espaço livre, sentiu-se subitamente puxada para trás.

Uma mão à segurava pelo braço e a arrastava para uma parte escura. Com o susto, o prato em sua mão espatifou-se no chão, tentou gritar, mas assim que o primeiro fio de voz saiu, uma outra mão cobriu-lhe a boca. Estranhamente, o toque era delicado, como se não quisesse maxucá-la.

Freya foi levada até um beco próximo de onde a festa estava acontecendo. Seu "sequestrador" a encostou na parede, a pouca luz a impedia de ver quem estava lhe mantendo presa. Quando a mão que cobria sua boca foi retirada, tentou novamente gritar, mas uma voz conhecia a impediu:

- Freya! Sou eu! Hyoga!

- Hyoga? É você? Mas... Por que fez isso? - Freya não sabia se explodia de alegria por saber que não se tratava de um maluco homicida ou se caía em desespero por Hyoga ser um maluco homicida.

Tentando explicar-se, o cavaleiro falou:

- Desculpe, eu sei que foi uma atitude meio extrema...

- Meio? Foi completamente extrema! Você me raptou!

Sorrindo, Hyoga segurou o rosto da garota entre suas mãos, retomando sua explicação:

- Eu sei! Mas não consegui pensar em outro jeito de falar com você à sos. Me desculpe, por favor.

Também abrindo um sorriso, Freya relaxou, entendendo o que o rapaz queria dizer. Nos últimos dias, não teve uma única oportunidade de conversar com ele sobre o que acontecera em sua sala particular. Sabia que Hyoga tentara beijá-la e precisava muito esclarecer se a atitude do cavaleiro fora apenas em razão do calor do momento ou se ele realmente sentia algo.

Seu coração estava em dúvida, passara tanto tempo numa profunda escuridão, remoendo sua culpa pela morte de Hagen, acreditara que jamais voltaria a sentir novamente aquela alegria de viver que o guerreiro-deus lhe transmitia, mas naquela noite, o simples fato de ver Hyoga e depois, estar tão perto dele, fez com que sua alma voltasse a brilhar. Freya precisava saber, precisava descobrir de uma vez por todas o que sentia e também, se era ou não correspondida. Não sabia se conseguiria suportar amá-lo e ver que não passava de uma diversão de férias para o cavaleiro. Respirando fundo e tomando coragem, tentou iniciar a conversa:

- Bem, então aqui estamos... Finalmente podemos conversar.

- Não! - Hyoga a surpreendeu com a resposta firme, pegando-á pela mão, continuou. - Aqui não. Vamos à um lugar onde haja luz, preciso ver você, ver seus olhos.

Sem dar tempo para a garota pensar em uma resposta, Cisne começou a andar rapidamente, afastando-se mais ainda da festa.

Chegaram a um pequeno mirante, de frente para o mar, onde sentaram-se sobre um banco, fitando a imensidão enegrecida pela falta da luz solar. Embora fosse dia, a época do ano não permitia que a região fosse banhada pelo astro-rei, mais do que por quatro horas, na maior parte do dia, o sol mantinha-se abaixo da linha do horizonte. E daquele mirante, tinha-se a impressão que a enorme esfera de luz mergulhava ao longe, no oceano.

Meio sem jeito, encarando o chão, o casal tentava encontrar uma forma de começar sua conversa. Para Hyoga, estava sendo mais difícil, tinha tudo planejado, à princípio e quando finalmente encontrava-se frente à frente com a garota, as palavras simplesmente não saíam. Lembrou-se então do conselho de Shun. Andrômeda dissera que num momento como esse, deveria relaxar, respirar fundo e fechar os olhos. Se em seu coração, os sentimentos estivessem claros, as palavras viriam por si só.

Foi o que o cavaleiro de bronze fez, respirando fundo, tentando manter seu corpo relaxado, fechou os olhos e logo falou:

- Freya.

A jovem levantou o olhar que encarava o chão e encontrou as pálpebras cerradas de seu companheiro, mas logo pôde vislumbrar o brilho azul que emanva do olhar de Hyoga. Este, continuou:

- Freya eu... Por muito tempo, eu me senti sozinho no mundo, sem esperança. Quando eu lutava, eu não sentia a vida dentro de mim, eu me perguntava porque continuar existindo se não havia ninguém para quem voltar. Foi então que o meu mestre, Kamus de Aquario, me ensinou a maior lição de todas. Quando o enfrentei pela primeira vez, na casa de Libra, eu estava preso ao passado e por não conseguir seguir em frente com a minha vida, ele me colocou num caixão de gelo. Meus amigos me resgataram e foi aí que entendi o que meu Mestre quis dizer com sua atitude. Ele tentou me mostrar que eu não podia reviver o passado, eu deveria seguir em frente, encontrar uma nova razão para continuar. Por fim, quando o enfrentei na casa de Aquário, Kamus me mostrou o que o fazia seguir em frente. Ele desejava confiar sua técnica maior a um cavaleiro digno, e assim o fez, passando-a a mim e sacrificando a própria vida para tanto. Mas ele também me deixou uma outra missão Freya. A missão de encontrar um motivo para seguir em frente, assim como ele fez e quando eu te conheci, eu encontrei esse motivo.

Freya não conseguia pronunciar uma única palavra se quer. Estava absorta naquelas palavras, a declaração de Hyoga era tão pura, tão aberta, ele lhe revelava seu coração, entregava a alma em suas palavras e isso a fez perceber o que ela também sentia. Sim, agora não tinha dúvidas. Estava vivendo no passado. A dor pela perda de Hagen, os terríveis momentos que vivera naquela batalha cruel entre ele e hyoga, tudo isso era passado, o futuro estava ali, na sua frente. Ele era a sua razão para seguir em frente. Com as lágrimas já banhando seu rosto, a jovem atirou-se nos braços do cavaleiro, abraçando-o como se tentasse impedir que o vento o levasse e toda a sua vida se desfizesse com isso. Em meio ao choro, falou:

- Eu não vou mais... Não vou mais remoer o passado! Não vou mais manter essa culpa dentro de mim! Eu tenho o direito de viver, de seguir em frente e que fazê-lo com você Hyoga!

Sorrindo, sentindo-se realizado por ouvir aquelas palavras, o rapaz tocou no rosto úmido da moça, fazendo-a encará-lo nos olhos, com doçura falou:

- Eu também Freya... - Completou o gesto com o beijo a tanto reprimido.

Um beijo que trazia aos dois a esperança que ansiavam. A carícia que reascendia finalmente, o brilho que suas histórias apagou. Estavam juntos agora, tinham o apoio um do outro, havia uma razão para seguirem em frente.

Separaram-se por um breve instânte, retomando o contato dos lábios novamente, sentindo mais uma vez todo o calor e a maravilhosa sensação de serem amados. De repente, uma luz rasgou o céu, ilumimando toda a extensão e banhando o casal com um brilho de coloração verde-turquesa. Novamente separaram-se, agora para admirar o fenômeno das luzes do norte.

Freya recostou-se sobre o peito de Hyoga, sendo aninhada por seus braços. Sorrindo comentou:

- Kaamos.

- O que disse? - Hyoga assustou-se. Ouvira o nome de seu mestre?

- Eu disse Kaamos... - A jovem repetiu, explicando. - É o nome que damos à noite polar. Somente Kaamos nos presenteia com a Aurora Boreal. É simplesmente mágico.

Vendo a luz que brilhava intensamente no céu, como se fosse uma lua, Hyoga sorriu pensando nas palavras de sua amada. Não era apenas uma coincidência aquela noite eterna iluminada por uma luz tão maravilhosa chamar-se Kaamos. Sentia que, assim como apenas Kaamos podia presentear o norte com a Aurora Boreal, aquela noite em especial, era um presente à ele, de seu Mestre, Kamus.

**(1 e 2): No norte da Lapônia, para além do Círculo Polar Ártico, a inclinação do globo da terra causa uma variação extrema no extensão do dia. É só nos meses de março e setembro que o dia e a noite duram aproximadamente 12 horas. No verão não há pôr-do-sol durante 67 dias, fenômeno que dá origem ao sol da meia noite. Nesta mesma região, durante o escuro inverno, o sol permanece abaixo da linha do horizonte durante 51 dias, o que dá origem ao fenômeno da noite polar, a que os finlandeses chamam, na língua deles, "kaamos". Mesmo no sul do país o sol brilha em dezembro só umas quatro horas por dia e o pôr-de-sol de junho não chega a escurecer a noite. **

**A noite polar é conhecida pelo fenômeno luminoso que se chama "aurora boreal" ou as luzes do norte. A aurora se produz nas esferas mais altas da atmosfera e ilumina uma boa parte das noites de inverno laponeses por uma luz verde-turquesa, que pode atingir a força da lua cheia. A lapônia Finlandesa é há séculos um local popular para pesquisar o fenômeno e hoje os pesquisadores finlandeses estão na frente na pesquisa do mesmo.**

**Essas informações foram extraídas do site (juro q não é propaganda...tá mais para bibliografia)**

**N/A: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Nem acredito! Acabei! E sim! Saiu um oneshot...não tão pequeno assim, mas saiu...e sem divisão...nem acredito que consegui! Gente... esse fic...é o seguinte...eu sei q ele tá meio meloso, mas ele é mt especial pra mim, pq é de um casal que eu simplesmente amo... Esses dias eu estava assistindo a uma das 1000 reprises de CDZ e adivinha só que episódio tava passando? O mais lindo de todos...pelo menos dos que foram exibidos pro aqui...SIM! Ele! O episódio em que Hyoga e Hagen lutam e a Freya protege o Hyoga! Eu me emociono com esse episódio...é simplesmente lindo...e eu sei que tem muita gente q não concorda, mas eu só to expressando minha opinião...não tenho nada contra quem pensa o contrário..mas eu ODEIO o Hagen! Ele é muito cuzão (desculpem..não encontrei palavra melhor) Poxa.. a menina lá, fazendo de tudo pra que ele saia vivo..e ele ainda tenta matá-la? Por isso a Freya tem q ficar com o Hyoga e ponto final. Eu só lamento que quase não haja fics sobre eles por aqui...snif...snif...Mas agora tem o meu! Espero que tenham gostado... Adorarei receber reviews e caso vcs sofram do mesmo mal q eu, ou seja, o site não deixa vcs mandarem review de jeito nenhum... podem mandar mensagem, mas mandem viu...o meu mail tá no profile. B-jão a todos. Até o próximo!**


End file.
